Alien Empress
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: Instead of winning a dragon egg Hagrid won a strange egg that a traveling wizard had found frozen in the arctic ice, Hagrid invites Kacela Potter and her friends down to watch the egg hatch. Only for the creature inside to attack and change Kacela in ways that will shock everyone!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome everyone, this story is inspired by the story Raptor by Sakurademonalchemist.

SUMMARY: Instead of winning a dragon egg Hagrid won a strange egg that a traveling wizard had found frozen in the arctic ice, Hagrid invites Kacela Potter and her friends down to watch the egg hatch. Only for the creature inside to attack and change Kacela in ways that will shock everyone!

This is a Harry Potter/Aliens vs Predator crossover, this was inspired by watching AVP one too many times and looking at the Smite Goddess Serqet Dread Queen skin I so want that skin!

Warning: Molly, Umbridge, Ron Bashing, Good Ginny, Hermione, Twins, Draco, Dumbledore.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Aliens vs Predator, I own any Oc I make and my story Idea.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Egg

 **HAGRID'S HUT**

Hagrid sighs as he sat in his hut while petting his beloved pet dog Fang, to his right on his table sat a cup of tea with a few rock cakes on a plate. In front of Hagrid sat a very strange oval-shaped object, it was also said object that had the groundskeeper confused.

The object was a very strange looking egg, instead of a hard shell it had a fleshy leather almost like a meaty shell with an 'X' shaped top. It was also a grayish black color and had a strange web-like goo stuck to it, so, yeah it was one strange egg.

Hagrid tapped his chin in thought, he had no clue as to what species the egg belonged to it wasn't a dragon egg that was for sure.

"Maybe I should invite Kacela and Hermione down to look at it, they might know what it is," Hagrid said as he looked at Fang who just growls softly before falling asleep.

Hagrid chuckled as he got up and went to find the female duo, as well as their head of house, after all, he needed her permission for the two girls to visit his hut this late into the evening and he didn't want the two getting into trouble.

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

Hermione Granger hummed as she sat on a spare chair in Hagrid's hut, she had been very surprised when the gentle giant had approached her and her best friend Kacela Potter for advice on an egg he had.

The very same egg was right in front of her, and to be honest, she had no clue as to what animal it belonged to. Nothing she had read fit the description of the egg be it a mammal or reptilian, heck! Even Aquatics creatures were out of the picture.

"Any idea?" Kacela asked as she looked over at her friend.

Kacela Potter was a smart girl being in Ravenclaw with Hermione, she was also a cute looking girl as well. She had shoulder length black hair with a faint red tinge to it when the light hit it just right, her emerald green eyes shone in the light of the fire as she sat looking at the egg on the floor in front of her.

"No clue! It matches nothing I've ever read or seen!" Hermione yelled in near frustration.

"Strange, I wonder it is a mix of a normal animal and a magical creature?" Kacela asked as she moved and poked the egg slightly.

"Could be, Hagrid? Where did you get this again?" Hermione asked as she looked over at the half-giant.

"From a traveling wizard, he said he got it from under the snow in the Arctic," Hagrid said as he drank his tea.

"The Arctic? Maybe it's an icy type creature?" Kacela asked while leaning in a bit to get a better look at the top, maybe there was a marking on it to help identify the egg?

Hermione quickly pulled a book from her bag and began to read it, while nearby Hagrid's dog Fang sat up with a growl as he looked at the egg. Kacela's eyes widen as the top of the egg started to move.

"Uh, Hermione! The egg is opening up!" Kacela said in a stunned voice.

"What?!" Hermione yelled as she looked up from her book as the top of the egg opened up like a flower.

Kacela couldn't help but stare as she saw what was inside the egg, it was black in color and reminded her of a spider in a way but with a long-bladed tipped tail. It also had this wedding between its 8 legs.

Kacela went to open her mouth to speak only to scream as the thing shot out of the egg and wrapped around her face, she tried to pull it off as Hagrid moved to grab his crossbow while Hermione tried to pull the thing off her friends face.

The spider thing had its legs wrapped around Kacela's face as it's tail wrapped around her neck tightly, Kacela struggled before going limp as what appeared to be a pair of sacks on the spider began inflating and deflating like it was breathing.

"Let's get her to Poppy! She'll know what to do, bring the egg!" Hagrid said as he picked up Kacela and ran out of his hut towards the castle.

Hermione quickly used the Wingardium Leviosa spell to levitate the egg with her to the castle, all the while worrying about her friend.

 **MEDICAL WING**

Poppy cursed as she used spell after spell to figure out a safe way to remove the thing off Kacela, so far she had nothing!

If she tried to cut the thing off it would kill Kacela with its acid blood and if she tried to take it off by its legs it would tighten its tail around Kacela's neck.

Poppy hated to admit it but it was now a waiting game to see what would give first, the spider creature or Kacela.

But Poppy had some hope since during another scan she found that Kacela's magic was fighting whatever the spider was trying to do to her, it was also doing something to Kacela's scar if she read it correctly.

She had to tell the Headmaster about this, he would want to know what is happening to his honorary granddaughter.

Poppy sighs as she placed a spell on Kacela that would keep her warm and spelled a few nutrient potions into her stomach, she then turned and left the wing to inform Dumbledore who was returning to the castle after sorting out a few things.

If Poppy would have stayed she would have witnessed the creature glow white before loosening its hold on Kacela slightly.

 **KACELA'S MIND**

Kacela looked around in confusion as she sat in her mind or at least she thought it was her mind, I mean how else can she be sitting in a replica of the Raven house girls dormitories with a huge forest to her left.

"What's going on?" She asked while looking around.

"This would be my doing," A hissy voice said making Kacela jump and look towards the forest.

She gasped as a huge black creature on two legs walked over to her, it was massive! And from what she could see very deadly with a blade tail tip, sharp claws and teeth, was that a second mouth? And did it have a second pair of arms?

"W-What are you?" Kacela asked as she stood up to face the huge creature.

"I'm a Xenomorph young one, a Queen of my kind" It, no, She said as she stood over Kacela.

"Xenomorph? What are you doing in my mind?" Kacela asked as she felt a twinge of pain in her chest.

"A royal Facehugger impregnated you, right now you would be my host but something is different about you," Queen said as she looked down at the little human.

"Different? Oh! You mean my magic, and wait? What do you mean host!?" Kacela yelled as her magic flared.

"A host as in your holding me in your body, but I don't think I would last long in this world if they have this...magic thing," Queen said with a hiss as she felt the magic burn her tail.

"Then what do I do? I can't go around with you in me all the time," Kacela said as the Queen stayed quiet as if thinking something over.

"Human, I propose an idea, one that would benefit us both," Queen said as she moved to lay on the ground.

"What idea?" Kacela said as she also sat down while keeping an eye on the Queen.

"I propose that we merge together, become one being," Queen said as Kacela went wide-eyed.

"What? How would that work?" Kacela asked slightly confused.

"With this magic of your it could take my body and add it to your own, you would become half Xenomorph," Queen said as Kacela went to speak.

"Let me finish speaking!" Queen said making Kacela shut up.

"Good, anyway, by merging with me you get more protection and abilities to take down that vile thing I saw in your memories and for me, my kind get's to live on through you," Queen said.

"I see, but what happens if I don't agree to it?" Kacela asked.

"Then we both die, this magic of yours is very deadly it seems," Queen said as she held up her burnt off left hand.

Kacela thought it over, one the one hand she could gain what was it called again? That's it! A creature inheritance through this and keep everyone safe if she didn't agree then she died. It was a real no-brainer situation really.

"I'll do it, I'd rather be alive and able to fight then end up dead without reaching my teens," Kacela said as she got up.

"Good, also before we do this I'll be getting rid of that vile essence in here and when we merge our minds will fuse my knowledge will your knowledge," Queen said as she stood up.

"Okay, anything else?" Kacela asked as she eyed the blade tail tip that moved to be inches away from her chest.

"Yes, the Royal Facehugger also holds our mate in it," Queen said with a hint of amusement.

"Wait! What mate!?" Kacela got out before the tail stabbed into her.

With that, the magic in Kacela's body reacted and started to change things in both a good way and a bad way.

* * *

Done! Finally, I can get this plot bunny out of my head.

Hope you lot like it!

SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2.

In this part, Kacela goes through a big change! Is she a half creature? Is she a full or half Xeno? Find out in this chapter!

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Aliens vs Predator, I only own my Oc's and story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 2: The change.

 **HOGWARTS MEDICAL WING**

Inside the medical wing of Hogwarts, all was silent as Kacela lay on the bed with the creature on her face, said creature twitched before moving as it let go of Kacela's face before moving and jumping off the bed. While the magic in the air grew as it wrapped Kacela in a thin layer before a strange black goo started to form a black cocoon around her.

The royal facehugger 'looked' around the area as it tried to find another host, it needed to find one soon before its Queen awoke to start the hive. It also needed to have a host with this 'magic' in them.

The Facehugger quickly crawled over to the open door and climbed up the wall so it could search from the ceiling, it needed a nice quiet place to impregnate a host and one where it would be hard to find, it didn't want the humans finding it and destroying its package.

The creature kept crawling until it came to an area that was silent with no signs of movement, looking around the facehugger soon picked up a potential host. Wiggling its tail the royal facehugger quickly followed the signature as it arrived at a room and slipped inside, it kept going while ignoring the large three-headed creature that would be way to big to impregnate even for its species.

Thankfully the three-headed beast was fast asleep and the door that the host was in was open letting the facehugger inside, it kept crawling as it came to a room where many small things were flying around. It had no idea what they were but they sure were fast for such little things.

Ignoring them the facehugger climbed the wall and went through a crack in the wall which leads it to a huge room filled with strange statues that were white and black, the humans had such strange objects laying around.

The little alien paused to take the size of the room in before picking up the host again, it was close by! The facehugger started to crawl faster towards the host after climbing over some strange flames thanks to the ceiling and entered a room where the host was.

Dropping down the royal facehugger got ready to pounce, gathering its energy it waited until the host started to turn around and now!

The Royal Facehugger gave a powerful jump and latched onto the face of one Professor Quirrell, this knocked the turbine off his head as the tail wrapped around his neck. This sudden attack made him hit the ground hard which also had the effect of knocking out the extra face on the back of his head, the facehugger kept a tight hold of its host as it pumped the egg into the human's chest. It would keep this human asleep until it was time for the Chestburster to free itself.

 **MEANWHILE**

 **IN THE MEDICAL WING**

Dumbledore frowns as he sat beside Kacela's bed, how had his trip to see the Goblins about house arrangments lead to his little Granddaughter being in this situation?

The headmaster rubbed his chin in thought as he looked at the black substance that covered where Kacela was in a cocoon, he had a feeling he had seen something similar to this before. But where? He was sure it had something to do with, what was that creature called again? Oh yeah! A Naga, he had seen a Naga give its blood to a dying child after a Death Eaters attack and it turned the child became a new type of land Naga so it was like gaining a creature inheritance but without the coming of age thing.

So, was the same happening to Kacela? Dumbledore just wondered what creature Kacela would turn into. Would it be a spider-like creature or a butterfly-like creature they, after all, made cocoons?

On the other side of the bed sat Hermione who was currently taking a small nap, she had been given a pass by Dumbledore so she could help him calm Kacela down whenever she got out of the cocoon that is.

"How is Kacela doing?" Dumbledore asked as Poppy walked over.

Poppy cast a quick spell on the cocoon before frowning as a parchment appeared in her hands, reading it over she sighs.

"She's doing fine but according to my spell her body is...changing for better terms almost like she's going through a creature inheritance," Poppy said.

"So, I was right! Her magic must have reacted and used the creature to save her life," Dumbledore said as he looked at the cocoon.

"Use the creature? How is that possible?" Hermione asked as she woke up from her nap.

"In some circumstances, a creature like say a phoenix can give their blood to a dying person to save them and in return, it changes the one given the blood in some cases the person gains abilities of the creature or becomes one themselves or change into the creature like an animagus, some even become half-creatures it all depends on the users magic and the amount of creature blood given or used,"said Dumbledore as he tried to explain it the best he could.

"So, Kacela's magic is using the creature's blood to save herself?" Hermione asked before remembering something.

"Wait! That creature had acid blood!" Hermione yelled as Dumbledore scratched his head.

"I forgot about that bit," He said making both Poppy and Hermione facepalm.

"Headmaster!/Dumbledore!" They both yelled while Dumbledore gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, but a lass all we can do is wait until Kacela breaks free of her cocoon," Dumbledore said as he went back to watching the black gooey cocoon.

"I can help but wonder what kind of goo this is," He said giving the cacoon a small poke only to pull his finger back with some slime on it.

"Interesting," Dumbledore said as he cast a quick spell to clean his hand and the floor since the slime dripped onto the floor when he pulled his hand back.

Poppy shook her head as she went back to keeping an eye on Kacela's health, so far it looked like Dumbledores words of Kacela becoming a half creature was correct. But why did her readings indicate that the change was going beyond that of a half-creature?

 **HOURS LATER**

 **NIGHTTIME- 3RD FLOOR CORRIDOR**

Professor Quirrell groans in his unconscious state as the Facehugger kept its vice-like grip on his face even as it died, the royal facehugger had done its duty to the very end and kept Quirrel asleep as the Chestburster grew within.

But one being was awake, though, the parasite known as Voldemort had been squished against the ground for the past few hours unable to speak or do anything really. But he could tell that his host body did not have much longer left to live, so being the selfish being that he was Voldemort decided to leave Quirrell to his death and fled in the form of a wraith he could get the stone another time! Keeping himself alive was more important right now, this also set off the wards alerting Dumbledore to his escape.

Quirrell, on the other hand, began to twitch as his chest began to move like something was squirming under his ribs and if the wraith of Voldemort had stayed longer he would have witnessed a gruesome site.

Quirrell's body jerked as the sound of breaking bones and ripping flesh was heard, soon his clothing was dyed red with blood around his chest. Then with a sickening crack of the bones and the ripping of flesh, a small snake-like form burst from Quirrell's chest with a loud screech signaling to the world that it had been born.

The chestburster quieted down as it looked around before pulling itself free from its host body and moved around to get use to its body, this chest burster was a little different than most of its kind with its skin being darker in color and its head being almost like a queen chest burster head only smaller in size.

The Chest burster sniffed the air before moving and following the scent that would lead it to food, it left just in time as a few Professors ran in to check what tripped the wards.

 **MEDICAL WING**

Hermione yawns as she leaned back in her chair reading her book, how long has she been sat here? She lost count at around 5 hours.

Shaking her head Hermione went to stand up only to yelp as a crunching sound filled the wing.

"Poppy! Headmaster!" Hermione yelled as the crunching sound got louder followed by a ripping sound.

Poppy and Dumbledore ran over as a greenish liquid started to leak from the cocoon, Hermione had to cover her second yelp as something burst from the cocoon startling her.

It looked like a tail, a black bone-like tail with a blade at the end of it! It was pitch black as it moved around. Then a pair of black claws were barely seen as a loud squelching ripping sound filled the room, followed by rushing liquid.

"Amazing!" Dumbledore said as he looked at the now half creature Kacela. (Looks like a child version of Serqet Dread Queen skin, only with a second pair of arms just under her chest, longer tail, and more crown-like head her back spikes are also more like the Queen Xenos back spikes)

Kacela gave deep hiss like breaths as her tail swished behind her, her leather-like skin shined in the light as she opens her still emerald green eyes that now had a glow to them and slitted pupils with the whites of her eyes now being black.

"Kacela?" Hermione asked as she took a step towards her friend.

Kacela looked up with a smirk as she let loose a loud roar that sent shivers down everyone's spine within hearing distance.

A new being had been born.

* * *

Done!

Hope you like it!

I decided to do it from the Facehuggers POV, turned out better than I hoped.

See you in the next chapter!

SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3.

In this chapter, we have the aftermath of Kacela's change.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Aliens vs Predator, I only own my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 3: Minister and Chambers

 **HOSPITAL WING**

 **WEEK LATER**

After Kacela's sudden turn into an unknown creature, many students had wanted to see her out of curiosity or fascination. Poppy had only allowed a few in to see Kacela since they had been friends or study groups to help her with school work.

Most of the staff had to get use to a now creature Kacela, though Professor Snape had a shiver of dread go up his spine as he thought of the pranking war Kacela and the twins could have now since he caught her climbing the walls with ease one time he went to check up on the Ravenclaw.

As for Dumbledore, he was currently at the Ministry getting her registered, turns out the Minister was actually a huge fan of dangerous creatures like Dragons and Basilisks but he hated his Secretary who he was stuck with for now. He was wishing to meet with Kacela to learn more about her new species.

Kacela herself was getting use to her new body, she was trying to figure out how to change from Xenomorph to human or her hybrid form to a full Xenomorph. It was easy to change back into a human but not into her new creature self fully.

She was also sorting through her new genetic memories that had been passed down from queen to queen, it was confusing at times like this whole 'mate' thing since most of her memories lacked any King Xenomorph in them just queens. Luckily a few memories had explained that in rare times when a Queen lacked the right genetic material to reproduce asexual either due to not getting the right host or not having the material to produce asexual in the queen already. (I.E baby material! Hehe, sorry)

So, in order to counter this, a male Xenomorph is made that would turn into a King Xenomorph to help the Queen reproduce and protect her from harm. But this is a rare event that only happens once in a million years, Kacela just wondered if this was her Potter luck kicking in again.

She sighs from her spot on the ceiling as she looked around she was bored! She wanted to at least go into the forest with Hagrid or study! Shaking her head Kacela hissed as she went back to her memories.

Until she heard the medical wind door open, looking down Kacela saw Dumbledore enter with a man in a suit with a briefcase he looked very important.

"She should be around here, just be careful though, she has a strange sense of humor that I find refreshing at times," Dumbledores voice could be heard talking to someone.

"As long as she doesn't drop any pie on me I'll be fine, you won't believe how hard it is to get a raspberry pie out of clothing especially suits," A male voice said.

Kacela smirks as she already liked this guy, crawling down she spoke "Hello, Headmaster," Her voice had a faint hiss to it.

The man turned to her and gained a smirk on his lips, though, he looked ready to fanboy over something.

"She's stunning! I can tell she is a killer by nature, almost like the big cats! I wonder if I can.." He trailed off into a mumble as Kacela thought she heard the word 'toad' under his breath.

Dumbledore rolled his eyes saying "Kacela, meet the Minister Of magic, Cornelius Fudge or Mr. Fudge,"

"Nice to meet you, Kacela Potter at your serves," Kacela said as she moved to stand on the floor, her tail swishing as she did so.

"The honor is mine, it's not every day you get to meet a new type of spices or creature inheritance like this," Fudge said as he looked Kacela over in amazement.

Kacela smirks as she said "You'll love this then,"

With that she slowly shifted to her full Xenomorph form, she stood on all fours being eye level with the men before her she was still growing so she would not be this short for long.

"Amazing! I simply must add you to my deadly creatures book," Fudge said as he put his bag down and used magic to summon his book from his bag.

Kacela gave a small grin as Fudge began to write draw in his book, so far she liked this guy. Looking at Dumbledore who looked very amused by Fudge chuckled.

"You might want to save room in your book Mr. Fudge, I'm not even in my final stage of growth," Kacela said as she went back to her hybrid form she really needed a bigger room to practice in.

"Really? If you're this big already, then how big are you going to get?" Fudge asked as Kacela shrugged saying.

"Around the size of the great hall, I think? It's hard to tell," Kacela said as Dumbledore held his chin in thought.

"Around the size? Humm, I might have the perfect place for you but you have to speak in snake tongue to get there," Dumbledore said as he remembered a secret place in the school.

"You don't mean that place do you? The chamber?" Fudge asked as he put his book away.

Dumbledore nods saying with a small amount of sadness in his voice "It has not been opened since THAT day,"

' _What is THAT day? I wonder?_ ' Kacela thought as Fudge shook his head.

"It would be a safe place for Kacela to stay and a few people I know could study the chamber, the historians will love this," Fudge said as he held his chin in thought.

"Um, what are you on about?" Kacela asked confused.

Dumbledore and Fudge shared a look before looking at Kacela as she gave a confused hiss.

"Tell me, my dear, what do you know of the Chamber of Secrets?" Dumbledore asked.

"Chamber of Secrets? Never heard of it, is it important?" Kacela asked making Dumbledore nod.

"It is a part of our school's history has this not been taught yet?" Dumbledore asked making Kacela shake her head.

"No the only thing we're taught is the Goblin wars and nothing else, most of us just sleep through history class because it's so boring," Kacela explained.

' _Well, that won't do looks like I'll be having a busy few weeks_ ' Dumbledore thought making a mental note to look for a replacement teacher.

"Well, the Chamber of secrets is said to be a chamber that the founder Salazar Slytherin built for his familiar a basilisk. Who can kill you with one look and deadly venom, to guard the school's wards and despite what people say he built it as a self-defense for the school to keep any hostiles away from the students," Dumbledore explained.

"How do you know all this?" Kacela asked surprised.

Dumbledore smiles saying "I found an old journal that belonged to Salazar himself, it was made for future headmasters so they know about all of the school's defenses and ways to counter them if they fail or go uh, out of control,"

Fudge and Kacela nod as she gave a low hiss, so, where was this chamber?

"So, where is it?" Fudge asked.

Dumbledore held his chin in thought, where did the journal mention it again? His mind was not as good as it use to be in remembering small details from books.

"Um, I remember the book saying that the chamber had many entrances and exits around the school, one was in the forbidden forest, one was in the lake I think and a few others I can't remember but I'm sure one is in the girls bathroom for some reason," Dumbledore said as he tried to remember the other locations.

"How do we get into the chamber? Is it with this snake tongue you spoke of?" Kacela asked maybe she could make a 'hive' here in the school.

"Yes, the journal said that snake tongue was used so no-one could get in and mess with the school's wards and defenses," Dumbledore said.

Fudge nods as he made a mental note to ask the headmaster to see the journal later, the historians are going to go nuts over all this.

"Would you mind if I contacted a few ward masters check the wards and if possible update them?" Fudge asked he had a nephew coming here next year, he wanted him safe and sound or his sister would crack his skull in otherwise.

"Please do so, I myself have not had a chance to check them recently the help would be most welcome," The headmaster said with a thankful look, last time he tried to update the wards he ended up getting shocked by the complicated yet old wards.

Kacela shook her head as she sniffed the air, there was a strange scent around. But, she liked it.

' _I wonder who is giving off this scent?_ ' Kacela thought as the two adults finally stopped chatting about something.

"Kacela? Can you follow us to the girl's bathroom? We'll need your help to open the chamber," Dumbledore said making the hybrid girl nod.

"Right behind you," Kacela said following them unaware of someone watching her.

 **GIRLS BATHROOM**

"Here we are! I hope Myrtle is doing alright," Dumbledore said as he looked around the bathroom.

Kacela looked around for the moaning ghost girl, she had a sneaking feeling that Moaning Myrtle had died here how else would her ghost be haunting this place? And it might be related to THAT day Fudge and Dumbledore seemed so sad about.

"Dumbledore! What are you doing here!" A loud yell was heard and said ghost girl came flying into view.

"Good evening Myrtle how are the toilets today?" Dumbledore asked making the ghost girl giggle.

"Nice and quiet, no burst pipes either," Myrtle said as she looked at Fudge who tips his hat at her in greeting.

She nods back before looking at Kacela who tilted her head a bit, Myrtle flew closer to the hybrid making her hiss a bit.

"You look cool, strange but cool," Myrtle said before pulling back.

"Why are you here?" Myrtle asked looking at the headmaster.

"We're here to show Kacela the Chamber of Secrets, her creature inheritance made her creature form very big," Dumbledore said as he glanced at Kacela who sat on her haunches.

Myrtle nods before saying "Right, I think it's the sink give it a try," Myrtle then went back to her toilet.

Kacela hissed as she moved and stood in front of the sink, she opened her mouth letting a smaller second mouth emerge from the roof of her mouth.

"~Open!~" She hissed which was a loud hiss to the two adults.

A rumble was heard as the sink began to change into a set of stairs, it soon stopped 5 minutes later. Kacela smirks that was very cool, it went from a sink into a set of stairs! She wanted to know how the founder did that.

"Let's go!" Kacela yelled as she ran over and down the stairs.

"Huff, young ones these days," Dumbledore said sharing a look with Fudge.

Fudge nods as he made his way over to the stairs, he hoped the Basilisk was either in a deep sleep or dead. From what he remembered the culprit was never really caught, sure, Hagrid had his wand snapped by a rather arrogant Auror at the time before evidence was found pointing out it was not him.

Hagrid had yet to get a wand due to his toa-uh, secretary, passing laws when he took the office. He wondered if he could introduce Kacela to her? Now that he would pay to see.

He glanced at Kacela's claws and tail tip as they walked through the tunnels, she looked like she could do some real damage with them. Yes, if the toad pissed him off enough he would let Kacela deal with her. He looked around as he stopped thinking about ways to dispose of a toad problem, there were a lot of tunnels linking to the chamber! They must be throughout the whole castle!

"The deeper we get the more my body feels strange," Kacela said as she looked around, she was itching to start making her hive.

The group of three soon arrived at a huge chamber! Dumbledore reached up and held his glasses as he looked around the chamber, he knew it was big but not the size of a huge underground castle itself! Salazar was a paranoid man it seems.

"Oh, my!" Fudge said looking around.

Kacela hissed as she walked into the chamber having picked up a scent, it was old and deadly. Sniffing she went up to a statue head the smell was strongest here.

"It is in there!" Kacela said using her tail to point at the head.

"That must be where the basilisk rests," Dumbledore said as Kacela went over to it.

Dumbledore could only hope the meeting with the basilisk went well or they were going to be in a lot of trouble.

* * *

Here you go! Sorry about the slow updates but I like to take my time.

Until the next chapter, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

In this chapter, Kacela reaches her final growth and makes a start on her new hive.

Also, I will be keeping Fudge the way he is for this story.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Aliens Vs Predator, just my Oc's and story idea.

Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 4: Snakes and Hive

 **CHAMBER OF SECRETS**

Kacela gave a low hiss as she walked over to the pool of water, her body was starting to ache faintly. She needed this chamber! She paused for a second when she picked up the smell she liked, it was closer now.

Shaking her head she focused on her task at hand, she gave a low hiss making the statue's mouth move and open followed by a low hiss as a form slithered out.

"Keep your eyes closed!" Kacela said as she watched the basilisk looked around the chamber as she shifted with a bit of effort to her full Xeno form which was bigger now.

She gave a hiss making the Basilisk turn to her with a loud hiss of its own, it then stopped looking her over. Thanks to her lack of eyes, she could see using ultra-sounds, smells, pheromones, and echolocation it was like a mix of them all giving her this inverted picture look of the world.

"~Who are you black serpent?~" The basilisk asked in a female voice.

"~I am Kacela Potter, I have recently undergone a creature inheritance to save my life, my species are known as Xenomorphs~," Kacela said giving a respectful bow which the deadly snake returned.

"~I am Edithia, guardian of Hogwarts, why did you seek me out?~" Edithia asked as Kacela shivers feeling her body ache.

"~I will be molting into my final form soon, I also require a large living space to make a hive. This is why I am here, this place is out of the way but close enough to the school for me to keeping learning~" Kacela explained as Edithia hissed.

"~I see, this hive won't hurt the children will it?~" Edithia asked a warning in her tone which Kacela took note of.

"~It won't, I wish to add my hive as a defense for the school to help protect it from harm~," Kacela said as Edithia closed her eyes in thought.

She then opens them and hissed saying "~You're words are filled with truth and honesty, very well I will share my home with you just leave my pool and chamber untouched~" Edithia said before roaring making Kacela roar back as the deadly snake turns and went back into her chamber making the statue close up behind her.

"Kacela? What happened?" Dumbledore asked opening his eyes as Kacela turned to them, she changed to her half form which looked more like a young-adult now with her head crest being bigger.

"I can turn this place into a hive, plus I'm adding it as an extra defense for the school," Kacela said with a smile making Dumbledore sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness, for a second I thought something went wrong," Dumbledore said holding his chest as Fudge nods.

"How long will it take for you to start making a hive?" Fudge asked as Kacela held her chin in thought.

"Hmm, my final growth is very soon by what I'm feeling so by the end of tomorrow if I make a start on it now," Kacela said as her tail flicks, there was that smell again.

"Right, I will inform the other teachers of your absence, please be careful though," Dumbledore said as he turned to Fudge.

"I need to discuss the new additions to the school with Mr. Fudge," Dumbledore said making the Minister nod to her before following Dumbledore out of the chamber.

Kacela smiles before growling as she changed to her full Xeno self and looked around, she had a lot of work to do.

" **Need a hand?** " A hissing male voice said making Kacela spin around and stood ready to attack.

She paused when she saw another Xeno, only this one was male by scent. He looked thicker in build, his back dorsals were spiked instead of curved, his head was also different. It was dome-like but starting to grow two horns from above his face, he also gave off the nice smell.

" **Who are you?** " Kacela asked lowering her tail blade.

" **I am the king Xenomorph or will be once I being my final growth,** " He said moving down the wall and over until he stood before her and then bowed in a sign of submission.

" **My king? I see, well, if you are to be my mate you will need a name,** " Kacela said as she moved forward and sniffed her male counterpart.

She looked him over, he was strong but had a cunning yet strategic feeling to him. He also had a feel of magic to him, he must have been born from something or someone with magic. She then remembered an old Norse myth she read a few days ago, one that would suit her new mate, boy! That was gonna take some time to get use to.

" **From now on, your name will be Yggdrasil,** " Kacela said as she moved forward and nuzzled the newly named king Xeno making him give a hiss purr as by instinct Kacela let his mind merge with hers.

Both kept nuzzling until Kacela pulled back with a startled hiss as her body grew a few inches, shaking her head she looked at Yggdrasil who motioned to the chamber making her nod.

They soon started working on the hive, making sure not to touch the Basilisk's home and pool. Thought they did add a tiny bit of their hive material to give her chamber extra warmth, it was getting close to winter after all.

 **NEXT DAY**

 **AFTER BREAKFAST**

Kacela pants as she stood in the middle of the huge chamber, turns out it had expansion charms in the smaller rooms they found. They could be useful later.

She nods satisfied as she looked down at herself, she was very glad to have finished working on it since she had just hit her final growth not long after finishing it. She gave a low moan as she flexed her new smaller chest arms while looking her tail over, she couldn't see anything wrong so far but her magic did feel a little jumpy.

She looked over at Yggdrasil as he went through his final growth, it would take another hour before he was done. Looking around she gave a nod before sitting down to rest.

She was about to doze off when the sound of footsteps made her look up to see Dumbledore and Fudge walking over, only there was another man and a woman with them.

She gave a hiss making them look over at her, the unknown pair's eyes went wide in shock as Fudge grinned and walked over with enthusiasm as he looked her over.

"Simply stunning! Is this your final growth?" Fudge asked making Kacela nod as she looked over at the woman and man as Dumbledore lead them over.

"Kacela, this is Amelia Bones, she is head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and this is Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour," Dumbledore said as Kacela nods.

She decided to use a new ability she had gained, it was rather weak at the moment but she was getting stronger.

" _Greetings,_ " Kacela said using her mind to speak making her voice sound echoey.

"Amazing, I thought you would be smaller from what I was told," Amelia said as she gazed at Kacela while Fudge went over to the molting male Xeno.

" _I have just finished molting, this is my final form,_ " Kacela said as she glanced at Rufus who was quietly looking her over.

"Um, who is this?" Fudge asked touching the molting male King only to pull his finger back with sticky resin now attached.

He shook his hand as he backed up from the molting male as Dumbledore looked at Kacela who gave a low hiss before speaking.

" _That is my mate to be, the Xenomorph king, Yggdrasil,_ " Kacela said as she sensed a change in her mate.

"Mate? Oh, that would explain how we found the professor," Dumbledore mutter as he remembered the other reason he called Amelia to the castle.

" _Other professor? What happened?_ " Kacela asked as Dumbledore quickly explained what happened to the Defence of the dark arts professor.

" _I see, the royal facehugger must have got him and lead to the birth of my mate_ ," Kacela said as she glanced at her mate.

"It was quite gruesome," Amelia said remembering the professor's chest.

Kacela hissed lightly before giving the group a quick rundown of the Xenomorph life cycle, ranks and thanks to her magic she would change the life cycle. She then looked up as the sound of cracking was heard, the group turned around to see Yggdrasil exiting his cacoon with a roar.

The humans backed up as Yggdrasil shakes sending liquid flying as Kacela roars making her mate turn to her, he paused seeing the humans he was about to attack thinking they were here to harm the queen when Kacela gave a warning hiss making him snap out of his raging instincts.

"Amazing," Fudge said as Yggdrasil walked over and nuzzled Kacela making her hiss softly.

"You better take good care of her Yggdrasil," Dumbledore said as he went 'grandfather mode' on the male Xeno to Kacela's amusement.

Rufus who had been quite suddenly moved to Fudge and whispered something to him, this made the minister gain a thoughtful look as he quietly talked with Rufus.

After a few minutes, Fudge nods as he went over to Kacela.

"Kacela? I have a proposal for you," Fudge said making everyone look over at him as Yggdrasil sat beside Kacela.

" _What is it?_ " Kacela asked with a tilt of her head.

"Rufus has come up with the idea to use the life cycle of the facehuggers as a form of execution for those on death row or that have committed crimes against nature, the dementors as a form of execution are fine and all but they are hard to control and in some cases they go after those on duty during the event," Fudge explained.

"Plus from what I've heard so far these Facehuggers keep them asleep until the chestburster is born so there is less chance for them to escape," Fudge said making Kacela nod.

" _Yes, but sometimes people wake up faster than others so they are stuck to the hive walls_ ," Kacela said as Amelia nods.

" _This proposal of yours sounds like it will be beneficial to both of us,_ " Kacela said as her tail came around and in front of Fudge.

" _You have a deal Minister Fudge_ ," Kacela said as Fudge grins reaching over and shaking her tail while being careful of the blade.

"I get the feeling this is the start of a beautiful relationship my dear," Fudge said as Rufus nods while Amelia sighs.

"Or a headache in my case, Mr. Dumbledore could you take me to Professor Quirrell's office? We still have to find out why he was down in that area, to begin with," Amelia said as Dumbledore nods.

"This way, we can discuss it as we walk, I'll leave you four to discuss the school's defenses and new, uh, minister program," Dumbledore said with a tone of relief.

While he did have many positions he found himself with a week stomach when it came to the gory side of crimes, he had been on many death eater cases or regular crimes before but each time he had to have a week to himself to get back in order. His involvement in the past war had left its marks on him and while he was more of a 'pacifist' these days even he knew there were some people out in the world that not even he had a shot at saving or fixing for their crimes.

Some of them not long after the war had been horrible from mild to nothing short of horrific, he shook his head before focusing on Amelia as they left the chamber.

Kacela hissed as she was nuzzled by Yggdrasil as he sniffed at her neck, she ignored him as she talked with Fudge and Rufus about the new punishment and how it would be done.

After an hour-long chat Fudge and Rufus left the chamber letting Kacela relax as she did some grooming with her mate, Yggdrasil paid extra attention to her crown and back. The grooming soon leads to other activities as they ended up sealing their bond together sooner than Kacela had planned, she was happy though.

 **5 HOURS LATER**

Dumbledore was coming into the chamber to check up on Kacela with Professor McGonagall while discussing Kacela's education since it would be hard for Kacela to tend to her new hive and the school's protection while also being a student.

"How about teaching her over the holidays?" McGonagall asked making Dumbledore hold his chin in thought.

A loud hiss caught their attention making them look over to the huge chamber to see Yggdrasil walking around Kacela as she was suspended off the ground with thick beams of resin connected to the top of the ciling, the beams connected to her back. Dumbledore then took note of something big now connected to Kacela's under side.

Looking closely he saw a sack with Kacela's feet resting on it as the sack pulsated, he saw it curve around slightly as Yggdrasil worked on the resin around Kacela as she gave off a purr like hiss.

"I think the holiday teaching would be just fine," Dumbledore said as McGonagall muttered an 'Oh my' under her breath.

Dumbledore couldn't help but feel both joyful as he saw the first leather like egg, he was finally a grandfather in a way. He just hoped none of them inherited the prankster gene of their mother, that alone would be disastrous.

Shaking his head he carefully made his way over to check on his surrogate granddaughter.

* * *

Done!

Now, it will be a while before the next update since I'm busy with projects at home that need my urgent attention.

Also, for those who wish to have their own type of Xeno in the hive I.E Bat-Xeno, Snake-Xeno ect. Just leave a description of the Xeno in the reviews or Private mail me and make sure to add in what it does like it's special ability or it's place in the hive. I will put them in the story if they catch my eye with credit going to the owners of the creations.

I will also be basing Kacela's hive hierarchy based on various Ant, termite and wasp/bumblebee colonies since the hive is similar to that of insect colonies.

In the next chapter, Kacela's hive slowly grows as her classmates come for a visit.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
